For the reliable monitoring of ignition circuits for restraint systems in a vehicle, the loop resistance of the ignition circuit is cyclically measured and compared with upper and lower limiting values. If one of the limiting values is exceeded or fallen below, a faulty state in the ignition circuit is detected. Generally, the activation of the airbag warning light takes place only when this faulty state is not the product of a one-time error, but rather is confirmed after suitable filtering.
A circuit for controlling and monitoring ignition circuits in safety devices, such as, for example, restraint systems in motor vehicles, is described in German Patent No. DE 44 32 301 B4. A squib, which is actuatable by an output stage and to which a test current may be applied for continuity testing, is provided in the ignition circuits.